


Help

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Homework, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: The Nemesis of kids and most parents...
Series: Familylife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> the timing couln´t be better because the talented artist OceRydia posted this art, which was just too perfect fitting for the string of storys I´m writing.
> 
> [Here is the link to her DeviantArt-page](https://www.deviantart.com/ocerydia/art/Dwight-s-Homework-Commission-825820031)
> 
> So it inspired me for exactly this short scene:

„Ok, let´s see…”  
Mick was bend over the table and the open textbook on it.  
„ ‘The Pythagorean equation relates the sides of a right triangle in a simple way, so that if the lengths of any two sides are known the length of the third side can be found. Another corollary of the theorem is that in any right triangle, the hypotenuse is greater than any one of the other sides, but less than their sum.’  
That´s… easy…”  
But the wolf´s expression did say something completely different.

On the other side of the table sat Dwight with a look that shows to everyone, that he would prefer to be outside…  
He was annoyed, but he didn´t had a choice: His homework is done or he can´t play.

Both males ignored the soft laughter and the ring of the small bell on the right ear of the ewe at the counter.  
“It have to be that way… no… but if you… ARGHH!”

They were absorbed by their nemesis called homework, so they didn´t even notice the opening of the door or the entering of their guest.  
Bo just lifted a finger to her lips and the girl followed without a sound and took silently position beside the grown female.

It was really funny for them to see the grown wolf struggling with something like that.  
But then there was a point, where the panthergirl couldn´t hold her laughter and both males looked up and felt humiliated.  
Felicitas didn´t bat an eye and jumped onto Mick´s lap.  
“It´s really easy. All you have to do is…”

After just a few minutes the work was done, despite his humiliation Dwight was happy to have this duty behind him. And when the two kids left the house Mick put his paw under his chin and started to pout.  
“I feel so stupid.”

Just a few moments later a hoof pushed him back on his chair, his beloved mate straddled his lap and put her arms around him.  
“You are not stupid. You are a father now… Even if some people say it´s the same.”  
Bo leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. On pure instinct he wrapped his arms around her and relished the feel of her against his body.  
“I don´t deserve you.”  
“I know. But I´m stupid enough to love you regardless.”


End file.
